Legacy of the Knights
by Pippin
Summary: The grandchildren of the Magic Knights are summoned to Cephiro and have to figure out why they were even summoned when the Pillar system is gone. Reveiw please. No updatey until I hit 15 with this fic.
1. Prologue

I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth they are creations of CLAMP and if you don't know who CLAMP is you scare me. Basically there is no reason to sue over this trifle of a fic.  
  
Narrative by Hikaru  
**It was 1998 AD when my friend Umi, Fuu and I were summoned to Cephiro to fulfill Princess Emeraude's wish and our own destiny. That was nearly sixty years ago and the world, at first glance, has not changed so much. Most technology and research went into medicine and the environment. Because of the latter global warming is not as huge a crisis and the smell of gas is not always hanging in the air. But what has changed? Me! I am old! Umi and Fuu still affectionetly refer to me as 'little sister' though. Our contact with Cephiro was never broken either. Fuu and Ferio were given a fairy tale ending and were married. Lantis and I did the same later on. Umi and Clef however were seperated due to his duties to Cephiro. The funny thing is despite that Umi had a baby girl. Who bore a great resemblance to Clef. Soon after the birth, Clef arrived and married Umi leaving his duties in Cephiro to his pupil. Nine months later Fuu's daughter was born. My own son was born two years later and as he reached his adult years he and Umi's daughter, Juri, fell in love and were eventually married. Now I have two grandsons Seki, the elder, and Jin the youngest. Fuu has a granddaughter, Nanase, and is pregnent with a grandson. But I am afraid... The awful feeling I had before when Umi, Fuu and I were summoned a second time to Cephiro has returned...  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth and lay no claim to any characters except those ofmy own creation Seki, Jin, Nane, Ayane etc. are mine not yours MINE!!! ^-^  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Seki looked around anxiously for his younger brother. 'Why isn't he here yet?' he though impatiently. Jin and Seki had been a lot closer the previous year when Jin was in 6th grade and Seki was in 8th at the same school. Inspite of endless teasing the two were nearly inseperble. But now Kendo, school and, in Seki's case, guitar were in the way.  
Seki was now a freshman and felt somewhat silly being in Tokyo Tower for a field trip. Usually it was elementary school students in Tokyo Tower. The only reason Seki's class was there was because they had voluntered to repaint the inside of the observation area with some other classes and were getting out of school the first day it was re-opened becaue they were invited. the middle school, which Jin and Nanase attended, was also coming and Seki was still eager to see his brother and tease the day lights out of the poor kid.  
"Oni-san!"  
Seki turned to find Jin and Nanase grinning at him across the deck. Jin was almost exactly ldentical to Seki except being shorter and having blue eyes and having neat hair that looked like it could be controlled rather than Seki's always-off-beat mess on his head.   
Nanase seemed to be rather out of place with a 7th and 9th grader considering she was in 6th but she didn't care. Her long blond hair was tied back partially in a bun while the rest hung down nearly to her waist. where it begen to curl. Her dark green eyes seemed to be amused by everything around her. The slightest thing would send her to the floor with laughter.   
"Hey there Nanase. How is your mom doing? she should be haing her baby soon right?" Seki asked preteding to ignore his little brother. Nothing got on Jin's nerves more then not getting any attention. He did not need to be the center of attention but he liked some attention.  
"She is due next week actully. I want to be a big sister now though." She she pretended to whine.  
"You're going to regret saying that." Seki grinned. Finally turnign his attention to his brother they began the usual, childish arguing that they seemed to enjoy. These boys will argue about what cheese tastes like for heavens sake. The trio were making their way over to the stairwell where everyone who worked on repainting the Tower had added signatures when Seki collidided head-on with some one.  
  
Complaints and suggestions will be taken with good humor. Flamers will be mocked because I think it is silly to be so poopy. 


	3. Chapter 2

I've typed it before, I'll type it again. I don't own Rayearth or any of CLAMP's characters (My own are a different story...) And if you take this to court I don't have any money for you to get! Ha! Anywho..... On with the chapter!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Seki found himself staring into two golden eyes, a feminine and serious face, short brown hair, and a boys uniform on the clearly female body. 'Her face seemed so different from most students...' Seki thought ' Perhaps a foreign exchange student?'  
"I'm sorry. Please excuse me," Her voice had an accent that confirmed Seki's thought's. Before he could even speak to her she brushed past him and his friends.  
"She has your school's uniform. Who is she?" Seki asked his brother, Jin and his friend Nanase.  
"I know that tone brother dear and I don't think you should chase after that one." Jin grinned. His brother dispised people hinting that he was a skirt chaser. Seki was good looking and was always polite to girl which caused rumors to start and a good many ill-fated crushes, all of which Seki had been totally oblivious to until the girl broke down crying and refused to speak to him. Jin relished in teasing his brother and the feeling was mutual with every aspect in the brothers lives. "Well her name is Ayane and she moved here with her family from Greece. She is a very talented martial artist and makes it known that she finds eating meat disgusting." Jin said not taking notice his brothers angry look.  
Seki's face quikely changed to one of amusment, "You sound like some kind of pervert. You have a real future as a stalker. What do you do run background checks on girls?"  
Nanase smiled in spite of the slight frusteration at being left out for so long and said, "Lets change the subject. The new girl creeps me out so I don't feel like talking about her."  
Seki nodded in agreement. "I don't want to talk about her either. I'll go talk to her."  
***  
Ayane looked out on the city of Tokyo and smiled. Her smiles had become a rare sight recently. Her grandmother, whom she was very fond of, had died a few months earlier and she seemed to have no friends after moving. They were all so reluctant. It could be blamed on the fight with the popular Jin but they had been distant before that. They had regarded her as a foreigner and did not know how to talk to her and didn't really want to. 'I am not even foreign.' She thought 'I was born here.' she looked desparingly at the city below. 'Grandmother brought me here...' She sighed as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to pour out of her eyes.  
"I think it is the polite thing to do to apologize too."   
Ayane whirled around to find the boy she had just run into on the stairs smiling at her. "You should have let me do that at the stair well. Awfully impolite you know. My name is Seki. Your Ayane right?"  
She relaxed slightely. "Yes. I am sorry."  
"I came to apologize to you so don't say you're sorry." Seki said in mock frusteration.  
"Uh... OK." noticing the resembalance she realized it must be Jin's brother whom all the girls loved and admired. 'He not an idot like Jin. Just a bit crazy' she thought to herself. Although in the case of Seki his popularity was understandable, he was a nice guy. Jin, however, was a butt headed little creep in her opinion. Then she was really confused. The guy she'd pounded not a week ago had an elder brother who was trying to be friends. 'Definetly a loon...' "Uh... Your brother did 'warn' you about me right?"  
"Warn me?" Seki blinked. His face was totally lost.  
"We got into a fight last week. You didn't hear?"  
"I was busy finishing the paint job here at the tower." Seki explained. His face lit up childishly, "Who won?"  
"Um... He had the most bruises so me I guess." Ayane said uncomfortably.  
Deciding to change the subject he asked her a different question question. "What's with the boys uniform?"   
"I am not a skirt person. Your friend Nanase seems to be. She also believes Jin when he tells her I started the fight. Speaking of Jin I think he wants to hang out with you." She nodded toward Jin who was glaring at them along with Nanase.  
"Trying to get rid of me? Ah well. I'll just catch up with you later." Seki said with his usual, pleasent smile.  
Ayane smiled back and he started to walk away 'Loon or not it's good to talk to another kid again' she thought happily. She turned back for one last veiw of Tokyo before heading to the gift shop just in time to see blinding explosion of light just outside the tower.  
  
  
  



	4. Chaper 3

Don't own MKR or any characters I didn't make on my own time. So no legal issues. Please? Oh and reveiw this fic for me. If you don't like something say what you don't like so I can fix it. But if you flame you don't say what is wrong and you may encourage me to be mean and nasty and altogether a raving b*itch  
  
Chapter 3  
Narrative by Seki  
**Last year my grandmothers Umi and Hikaru told me a story. Their own story of Cephiro. Most kids would disbelieve their grandparents if they told such a incredible story but I was never sure if it was fact or fiction... However, there are times when people should be taken seriously.**  
Seki barely had time to cry out before the light faded and his world along with it. Tokyo was replaced by a world with large mountains, green forests, and an ocean that seemed to be taken right out of a fairy tale. He was almost to the point of fainting when he crashed into a mess of greenish-brown feathers.  
"Now what...?" Seki moaned. Looking around he saw his brother Jin and his young freind Nanase land right next to him.  
"Jin, Nanase! Are you two OK?" Seki asked finally finding his voice after a moment of stunned silence.  
The two nodded, both pale and understandably terrified.  
"Oh no..." Nanase moaned.  
Jin turned to her and screamed in her face, "What? Did you just notice something is wrong?!"  
Nanase frowned and said, "No but things did just get worse. Ayane is here." Nanse pointed across the back of the creature (which appeared to be a bird) to reveal Ayane. The back of the creature was so large that they hadn't noticed when Ayane had landed on the other side of the bird-like animal.  
'Ohhh boy...' Seki thought noticing his brothers scowling face.  
***  
Ayane had only just walked over to join the three others when Jin began to argue with her. She was almost ready to lose her temper (which tends to happen when you are called VERY offesive names just for walking near people) when Nanase butted in.  
"Jin you stupid jerk! This is not the time to be rude.... Well I was rude a minute ago but this really has to stop, regardless of wether or not she started the fight last week!" Nanase said this all rather quickely but it was understandable what she had said. The minute the words were out she turned red and mumbled a quite apology and sat down. She was rarely so blunt and was never that rude.  
Seki grinned. Nanase was pretty funny when she got angry. At someone else that is. "Glad to hear you apologize like that Nanase, because Ayane is really pretty cool so forget whatever you heard and listen to me. She's nothing like what Jin said."  
"Thank you." Ayane said gratfully. "Seki is right about forgetting what we've heard about eachother. I didn't really like you two," she motioned towards Nanase and Jin, "but I would rather start over and be friends. Considering we have no clue where we are it would be a very good idea."  
Nanase agreed quickely and seemed to want to make friends immediatly. Jin eventually agreed. He was still a bit angry about the fight but he figured he was taking it to far. Nanase had a way of getting people to realize when they have wronged someone.  
After making peace Jin pointed toward the horizon and said, "Over ther look. I think that is where we are going." As he pointed to a crystal castle on the horizon. 


	5. Chapter 4

Authors note: I will probobly not do much more with this fic unless you reveiw. If you want to read more reveiw more. ^_^ Hope you enjoy!  
Chapter 4  
Seki ran the entire story his grandmothers had told him over in his mind. Hundreds of time now he had played every detail over. If Grandmother Hikaru rid Cephiro of the Pillar system why are we here? They said only the Pillar could summon those from another world. There wasn't even supposed to be a Pillar... And there were three Magic Knights last tie what about Ayane. Maybe this isn't even Cephi-  
"SEKI!!!!"   
"AHHH!" Seki jumped nearly a foot at the sound of Jin's voice.  
Ayane sighed, "This is one heck of a time to zone out Seki. What's up?"  
Seki was somewhat taken aback. A simple , everyday phrase like 'what's up?' could be turned into a police interrogation by Ayane. "Well uh..."  
Nanase interupted, much to Seki's relief, by pointing out that they were at the castle Jin had pointed out to them earlier. The four hopped off the back of what they now saw was a large greenish-gold bird with four wings and jems covering the chest of the magnificent creature. However they had little time to take in the sight of the creature.  
**   
Ascot watched as his 'friend' was sucked into the warp hole and the four teens turn around with a start. 'Four?' He thought with some confusion, 'it might work to our advantage to have another Magic Knight...'  
Over the years since Cephiro had been rid of the Pillar System and the Magic Knights had left, Ascot had turned back into a child. He had never been too comfortable with the tall, adult body but he did not want to return to the age of six. So he had decided to be eleven. Not as tall and terribly gangly like the adult body and not short and left out of everything. Now he was tall enough to take place in most conversations. Except ones with Lafarga. That could be difficult considering Lafarga looked most of Ascot's monster-friends in the eye.   
The tallest of the four Magic Knights was a boy in a different uniform then the others. While the three others were with blackpants (except the girl with golden hair who had a yellow skirt), white shirts, and golden yellow jackets, the boy had the same pants and shirt but a dark reddish vest. He was the first to speak but it was terribly shocking and almost funny how innocently he put his question.   
"Are you Ascot?"   
Ascot nodded somewhat dumbstruck and then grinned at the other three's reactions to him knowing his name. None were to good.   
"How did you know that?" Ascot asked.  
The boy responded that his grandmothers had told him about Ascot and that his hat was a dead giveaway.   
Ascot could not help laughing. It was just too rediculous. They went into specifics about the hat? Oh well, people in Cephiro did that too. "Well since you know my name could you tell me yours?"   
They did so but everyone but Seki was somewhat reluctant. Ascot noticed the girl Ayane was escecially unhappy with the fact he had a clue as to what was going on while the others didn't. He also noticed Seki's brother Jin and Fuu's granddaughter Nanase turned to Ayane like she should do something. She seemed to assure them that she would do something later with her eyes. She looks older... Small wonder they turn to her. Ascot often turned to his elders when he did not want to deal with something he found confusing or even scary.  
Ascot smiled at them and said that he had to take them to see Neyeke, who had taken over his master Clef's job after he left and that Neyeke would explain what was happening better then he would. With that the five of them entered the castle.   



	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't sue me unless you want my 69 cents. I don't own anyone other then Neyeke, Ayane, Seki, Jin and Nanase.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Nanase soon became lost in the sights of the castle of Cephiro. The interior was seemingly unpredictable. One could walk into a room constructed of what seemed to be marble but then the next room would appear to be crystal and then glass. Sometimes she was unsure she was even walking on a solid floor. The entire place seemed very steryl like a hospital and yet somehow very warm and gave her the feeling of a 'home'. She grinned as she reached the next room. The walls were mirrors with intricate paintings on the border between the wall and the mirror. This may seem totally ordinary to have such patterns but the part that caught the attention of Nanase was that the pictures were moving. The brightly painted birds flew across the glass and the trees swayed as if blown by a wind that only existed on the picture.   
"It's an overly done funhouse." Jin's cynical voice and comment failed at hiding his enjoyment and wonder at simply seeing the paintings of animals, ones we see on earth daily and others that may be called 'imaginary' interacting with one another.  
Ayane nodded in agreement. She had always had a passion for such fantastic things and she was practically speechless.  
"This is my favorite room in the entire castle," Ascot said softly "One time I spent an entire afternoon just watching the images."  
"Ah can believe that."  
"Oh for the love of-" Jin was about to say something profain about people sneaking up on them but was cut off by Nanase whapping him in the back of the head. It was almost comical because Nanase seemed nice and polite even while whapping him on the head.  
The group found themselves face to face with a tall woman with pink hair standing next to a tall man with short, blond hair. His hair was short except for one peice which he wore in a long ponytail. The mans expression seemed cold and almost frightening but then when he introduced himself as Lafarga and the woman as Caldina the four teenagers felt far more at ease. His voice was deep and powerful but it seemed kind and welcoming to them.   
Caldina was the next to speak and was very blunt with the simple question "Why are ther four of 'em?" for she had been expecting, along with everyone else in the castle, three as there were the last time Magic Knights had been summoned.  
Ascot merely shruged his shoulders. "I don't know why there are four. But it is just as well considering how powerful this enemy must be..." Ascot suddenly remembered Neyeke and that he must be waiting for him to arrive with the to-be-Magic Knights. He quikely voiced the fact that they were expected and they were on there way once again followed by Caldina and Lafarga.  
* *  
Seki felt himself laughing at his little brother and Ayane. They had been walking and Jin had mentioned how the fantastic castle reminded of a book called The Never Ending Story and he and Ayane immediatly forgot that they had hated one another because the book happened to be almost an obsession of Ayane's and the two were almost friends practically because Jin mentioned a book he had read.  
"Well at least you two aren't fighting anymore." Nanase said with a laugh.  
"Oh yeah..." Ayane half mumbled. "We hated eachother didn't we? Ah well. We'er all friends now."  
Jin grinned and then the four realized they had stopped and were at a very large door behind which was supposedly Neyeke.  
This thought had barely been registered when the four found themselves teleported to the other side of the door along with Ascot.  
  
  
Authors note: OK cousin Hotaru? Is this good? Sorry for the mention of The Never Ending Story (I don't own that either by the way!) but it is such a good movie and the book... ^_^ Except the second and third ones. Those were awful! Although it is possible to sit through the second one and not become violently ill unlike the third one...  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Ayane glanced around slowly after recovering from her shock. The others seemed pale and somewhat afraid as well. Even Seki. Ayane felt a smirk cross her face upon noticing this. In her opinion and, without a doubt, Nanase and Jin's, he deserved to be just as confused and alarmed as they had been the entire time. Not that he didn't seem worried about their present situation of being in what was apparantly another world, he just seemed much more at ease because, to the annoyance of Ayane and their younger comrades, he seemed to know where they were.  
Just as Ayane brushed these thoughts from her mind her eyes fell on a young man. He appeared to be in his late teens or maybe even his early twenties. He had shaggy, moss green hair that fell over his face and shining blue eyes. His face seemed to be trapped in a perpetual frown that put Jin and Seki's grandfather Lantis to shame. The young man's clothing was a forest green tunic with a white cloak and matching white pants. After a moment he finally spoke.  
"Are these the knights that were summoned Ascot...?" His voice seemed to resonate through the large room but seemed quite and pensive at the same time.  
"Yep!" Ascot said with a smile. Turning to the four he introduced the young man as Neyeke, the mage who had taken over Master Clef's responsibilities when he left to be with Umi. He then introduced Neyeke to Ayane, Seki, Jin and Nanase.   
"I didn't know there was a fourth." Neyeke said, his voice seemed strained. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and had increased just by the fourth knights unexpected presence, or rather future knight.  
The group was momentarily diverted from Neyeke as a smaller door to the earthlings right opened and a tall woman entered. Her long, sandy blond hair was kept up in a high ponytail and she wore a headband with a red jewel in the center of her forehead.  
"This is Sierra." Ascot said, "she is a reviver of weapons."  
"Reviver of weapons?" Ayane asked.  
Sierra smiled and explained that she had the ability to revive escudo weapons, which were almost a part of their owner seeing as no one but the owner could use it.  
"Oh!" Ascot cried out suddenly as he noticed the shock on confusion on everyones face but Seki's, "I forgot to tell you Neyeke. Seki already knows about the Magic Knights but none of the others do."  
"Oh, thank you for telling me Ascot." Neyeke said stiffly. He clearly would have liked the information sooner.  
Ayane felt her blood run cold at the mention of the Magic Knights. It was clear that when they talked about the Magic Knights they were talking about the four from Tokyo. It was becoming even more apparent that she was the fourth. She was the one everyone gave the weird look to when they saw four instead of what was expected to be three children.  
"Perhaps I should tell you why you are here?" Neyeke said.  
"Wow he'll gives us information but my own brother won't..."  
"Jin this isn't really the time to be figh-"  
"Oh let him go, Nanase. We're all being way to nice to Seki considering he won't tell us jack shit anyways."  
Neyeke cleared his throat and glared at Ascot who was now laughing loudly. Sierra smiled at the four clearly she found this just as amusing as Ascot did.  
"Well we are..." Ayane muttered causing another eruption of giggles from Ascot.  
"Maybe you should leave Ascot." Neyeke said sternly.  
Ascot started for the door a smile still on his childish face. Neyeke turned to them once Ascot was gone and began to tell them about the previous Magic Knights, their adventures, the pillar system, and how Hikaru had done away with the Pillar System.   
"Now that you are all brought up to date with the important history of Cephiro I can begin to really explain why you're here. As I have already told you only the Pillar can summon Magic Knights but the system has been done away with. Someone with amazing will power has brought back the pillar system and is using their power to prevent the present pillar from ridding Cephiro of the Pillar system as Hikaru did. I did not know that direct decencents of the original Magic Knights would be summoned however..."  
"What about me...?" Ayane asked softly, "I am not related to the Magic Knights or Cephiro. It doesn't make any sense."  
"Umi, Hikaru and Fuu were in no way related to the Magic Knights that preceded them."  
"Has it always been three Magic Knights?"  
"No one really knows. The legends have always refered to three. Those who would be old enough to remember that far into history are in your world, or have passed on." Neyeke said honestly. "I am sorry I have no more information for you, Ayane." He added upon noticing the fruterated look on the girls face.  
"What are we supposed to do now...?" Jin said coldly. "Save the world?"  
"If I had roots here like you did Jin I sure as Hell would. I am gonna anyways." Ayane said sharply. She had a slight tendancy to think with her heart in these matters rather then her head.  
Seki sighed and said he would too followed by Nanase.  
"I hate you guys...." Jin muttered as he agreed to help too. He had no other choice. He would feel awful if he didn't help them.  
A relieved and grateful smile flashed across Neyeke's face. It disappeared within moments however. "I had better give you armor then." He then raised his hand in the air and a glowing ball of white light appeared in the palm. "~Bestow Magic~!"  
Ayane felt as if the world were flashing past her in a swirl of golden hues. When the light vanished she found she was wearing armor. Her boots reached her knees and had a golden jewel at the top matching the jewel on her breastplate, wristguard and glove. Looking up she saw armor on the others. Nanase had pale green jewels and her boots came only halfway to her knees. Jin and Seki's armor was almost identical to Ayane's except the breat plate covered their chest and stomach unlike the girls whose armor ended under their breasts. Jin's armor had blue jewels and Seki's had ruby red jewels all of which matched the future knights eyes.  
***  
Jin, Ayane, Nanase and Seki were led to a room where they were to spend the night. The room was large and had a picture window but no beds. They soon discovered four doors each leading into a private bedrooms and a fifth door which led to a small bath. In the main room there were two sofa's and three chairs. Each of the teens immediatly fell onto a peice of furnature except Seki and Jin who argued over who got the second sofa (Nanase had gotten the other one) and the two seemed ready to physically hurt one another over this matter.  
"Guys," Ayane said in mock exasperation, "I am sitting in a chair. Chairs are in no way evil and will not hurt you."  
"I want to lay down on the couch though." Jin whined.  
"Let him lie down on the couch Seki." Ayane said grinning. Having kids her own age speaking kind words and being friends with her was doing her attitude some good. Usually she would have just given one the death glare until he sat in a chair.  
"You're just taking his side because he liked The Neverending Story..." Seki said with a smile.  
"No!" Ayane said defensively. "Well... Yes." She said with a laugh.  
Nanase giggled as she lay curled up on the sofa. Then she stopped. A grim expression on her usually cheerful face. The others stopped upon seeing this look and became very concerned.   
"I'm hungry."  
They all glared at her and Jin growled good naturedly as her threw a pillow from his sofa at her. "Geez. You had us worried for a second. And all because of something as unimportant as being hungry?"  
"It seems like a very important matter to me..." Nanase said childishly.  
"Me too." Ayane agreed.  
Their thoughts were interupted by a strange 'puu' sound. Without warning a white fluff ball with long ears and a red jewel on it's forhead appeared out of nowhere. They immediatly recognized it as Mokona from the descriptions they had gotten from Neyeke and Sierra.  
"Isn't he supposed to have food?" Nanase said exitedly.  
Her companions immediatly laughed and Mokona created a spectacular meal for them. They seemed to enjoy the rest of the evening before going to their rooms for what they thought would be a restful sleep. 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's rant: OMG! I actually got a reveiw or two! Sweet monkey! That means I should put up some more of this ficcy ne? ^_^ I am so sorry I spaced out on this fic. My first fic and I nearly forgot it! Well I have been busy with my JP3 fic (if you've seen Jurassic Park 3 why not read it?)and I have been majorly into that. But then someone reveiwed and a bit of passion was rekindled for this fic. You see the more you lovely little readers reveiw the more driven I am to write a fic for you. Well Peace you all. Oh and if you have been waiting for this fic to update or are really happy to finally have more chapters thank Magi. Magi is the one who gave me a reveiw and this fic hasn't been reveiwed in, like, FOREVER! so that is why it is now updated. Magi. Thank you Magi-san!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jin took in his surroundings and felt an overwhelming urge to panic grip him. He had gone to sleep in Cephiro's castle and now he had apparently woken in a cave. He was wearing his school uniform and the glove he had received from Neyeke. The armor was in the glove where he'd put it before going to sleep.The cave was almost shimmering and radiated with a power Jin couldn't begin to describe. There was a cold blue light shining on him from one end of the tunnel and he slowly appraoched it. Slowly through the blinding light he began to make out the figure of a young boy. As he got closer the light abstructed his vision less and less while it didn't seem to dim at all. Now he could see the boy just fine and the minute he looked into his eyes he knew it wasn't a child.  
"Grandfather Clef..." Jin murmured. Suddenly he wished one of his grandmothers were there or his own mother. He wanted to run to his family and feel safe rather then as lost as he had felt since appearing in Cephiro. He could never run to wither of his grandfathers though. No matter how much he loved and admired them they were always cold and distant. Somehow they were unapproachable.  
"Yes, Jin. Neyeke contacted me through his will and through you and your brother's blood which you share with me to tell me the magic knights had been summoned and that you and your brother were the knights."  
"Where are we, grandfather?"  
"This is a dream. I chose the setting and background and am contacting you through your dreams to teach you magic. Kneel before me and close your eyes and I will teach you."  
Jin instantly complied. "Teach me magic...?" He thought dazed. He thought he remembered a man named Neyeke saying something about Clef teaching magic but everything seemed to hazy to remember for certain now. He felt two of Clef's fingers press against his forehead but it seemed from a distance, more like he was imagining his grandfathers fingers rather then really feeling them. He was barely aware of himself saying "yes" to when his grandfather asked if he felt in all knew power deep within him or of his armor appearing over his body with the blue jewels glowing faintly. Suddenly all feeling returned to the boys body and his eyes snapped open. He found himself in the room in Cephiro he had fallen asleep in. He looked around and found himself in the same plain blue pajamas he had found in his room room and his school uniform was still neatly folded on a small dresser where he left it.   
He slowly pulled himself from his bed and walked to the door to the main room. Opening it he found his brother sitting in a chair and Nanase curled up on the couch. All Jin needed to do was look in their eyes to see they had just had the same experience.  
"We're all color coded..." Seki said clearly with the intention of lightening the extremely tense atmosphere.  
Looking at the other two Jin smiled. Nanase was in a pale green nightgown and Seki was in plain, red pajamas.  
"I saw Ayane when I got up just before she left for what she said would be a short walk. She is color coded too." Nanase said sleepily.  
  
  
Ayane was slowly begining to find her way through the mind boggeling halls of Cephiro Castle. Her pajama's were a Chinese looking yellow, silk shirt along with matching pants. Opening a door she finally found the room she had been looking for. The mirror room. She saw Ascot sitting on the floor opposite one of the walls and slowly approached him.   
"Oh! Hello Ayane." Ascot said smiling up at her. "I heard you were supposed to have received your magic by now. Is that why you're up?"  
"Yes actually. I decided to talk a walk to clear my head and while I was walking I remembered this room and started to look for it. Took me awhile to get here though." Ayane said as she sat down next to Ascot. "Why are you up?" She asked while keeping her gaze fixed on the images that danced on the mirror opposite to her.   
"I don't know... I guess I am just worried about the fact we needed to summon Magic Knights... You do understand how dangerous this enemy must be for us to resort to summoning you?"  
"I have an idea. None of you would bring kids here to fight for you if you weren't desperate."  
Ascot smiled. "You understand the people of Cephiro pretty well if you think that way. It may seem totally rational for anyone to come to that conclusion but most people think of only of themselves and later realize what you have. Some don't realize just how desperate we are and how the fighting will effect them until it is to late. I have only had experiences with one generation of Magic Knights but that is the information i gathered from what I saw from them. I also see it in people who become soldiers for the worlds of Autozam, Chizeta and Farhen. After the first time they fight they change and only the ones who knew from the begining that the battles would change them forever keep some of their former self after the fight... Anyone else goes through a serious inner struggle to reclaim who they used to be"  
"It is weird hearing those things from you. I know you are not really a little kid but someone who looks eleven saying the kinds of things you just said seems a bit strange..." Her attention ws then taken by a pack of wolves on the mirror running in a pack and hunting a strange looking creature Ayane didn't recognize from her world. She watched as a large she-wolf lunged at the creature, sinking her fangs into the prey's neck, blood dripping from her mouth into small pools at her feet as she tore the creatures flesh...   
"Ayane?" Ascot asked snapping his fingers in front of her face. The girl jumped and turned to Ascot startled. The boy giggled. "You seemed like you were hypnotized, Ayane."  
"I was watching the wolves there." She said, still sounded a bit out of it as she pointed the the wolf pack as they ate their prey.  
Ascot grimaced when he saw what she had been looking at. "Pretty grim scene..."  
"A large she-wolf jumped at it and tore the things throat..."  
"You feel sorry for it?"  
There was a pause. "No. I don't." She tilted her head as if confused. "I wonder why...? I usually would. I am okay with wolves eating to survive but I would never be okay with watching an animal die like that normally..."  
"That is really kind of creepy." Ascot said through a yawn. "You know tomorrow I am going to take you and your friends to the Spring of Eter-" He stopped and looked at her. She had fallen asleep within secondsor the last words she had spoken. He smiledand stood up. He held his small hands up in the air and conjured up a pillow and blanket from the air for the girl. After she was laying with her head on the pillow and covered with the blanket he yawned again and made his way for his own room. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Ayane!"  
Ayane woke with a start to see Seki and Ascot standing over her. It was not difficult for her to figure out she had fallen asleep in the mirror room. Ascot lifted a hand and the pillow and blanket dissappeared, leaving a very groggy Ayane sitting on the floor in her pajama's.  
"Here." Seki said offering his hand to help her up.  
"No...." She moaned. "I don't wanna get up."  
Ascot and Seki grabbed her arms while she protested against mornings and all they stood for. The two boys started walking down the hall and noticed that Ayane was barely walking and slowly they got a very silly idea in their foolish heads. Suddenly the two began running, forcing Ayane to run along with them or be dragged on the floor.  
"This isn't funny!" She cried up to the boys as they laughed.   
When they got to the room Jin and Nanase were eating breakfast and both made cheerful, teasing comments to Ayane about sleeping in.  
"Oh shut up..."  
After she had gone into her room Seki sat down and starting munching down his own breakfast. No use in rushing. Ayane would probobly take awhile to get dressed at the rate she was going. Her morning habits already had him fruterated. Not that it really mattered. He was a very patient person and he liked Ayane a lot. She seemed a bit to cold and distant but he found that strangely attractive. Not like the other girls at his school who were all ditzy and would spill any secret to a gossip column.  
Fifteen minutes later Ayane came out of her room running a comb through her hair. She sat down between Nanase and Jin and began to eat a small breakfast.  
"You're not a morning person are you...?" Jin asked with a grin.  
"No. Not really no, no..." She grumbled softly.  
Nanase laughed at Ayane as she sat there looking ready to fall asleep in her food.   
Ascot, who had not left since bringing Ayane in with Seki's help spoke after a moment, "Today I am taking you on one of my beasts to Eterna. Before we go you are going to go to the weapons room with Sierra and she will give some temporary weapons for while you are in Eterna." With that he left them to think over the schedule that had been set for them. A schedule none of them felt prepared for.  
***  
The four teenagers (or rather soon to be teenager in Nanase's case) followed Sierra down a long hallway until they reached a door. When the door was opened they found themselves in a large room with every type of weapon imaginable on the walls and racks that were in the center of the room. As Sierra instructed they closed their eyes and focused on a weapon that could be used easily and effectively by them. When they opened their eyes Sierra told them that she knew that they got their grandparents original weapons. Except Ayane. She decided not to tell her about her weapon. It might make the girl uncomfortable to know she now held Sierra's dead sisters weapon. 


End file.
